babylooneytunesfandomcom-20200215-history
Petunia the Piggy Bank
Petunia the Piggy Bank is the 81st episode of all. It centers on Petunia, who isn't trying to be like the others by spending a whole quarter on cheap 25-cent ice cream treats, but rather saves her money for something really special. Trivia The children are playing in the wading pool when they hear music, gradually listening, starting on Petunia. They see what looks like a giant ice cream cone on the street and ask Granny for permission to look at it, but she makes sure they remember what she told them about the street: "You can stand on your head, you can stand on your feet, you can stand on the curb, but not in the street." So, she allows it, and Taz licks it, only to find out that it isn't real ice cream; just an ice cream truck (as revealed by its driver). He promises them ice cream only if they give him a quarter. They don't know about it, so he explains about money. They then ask Granny for money, but she tells them that just as the ice cream man wants quarters in exchange for his ice cream, she wants them to clean up and do chores in exchange for her quarters. She promises them one quarter a week. The kids work to earn a quarter a week. Then, all of the kids buy an ice cream except for Petunia, much to Daffy's dismay. He warningly tells her to run because the ice cream man is getting away, but Petunia refuses to buy an ice cream as she plans on saving her quarters, one a week until she has "like, a BAZILLION" and she plans to buy something really special. Sylvester asks her what is more special than ice cream. She doesn't know, but she asks them who knows what kind of cool stuff you can buy with a lot of quarters if you can buy ice cream with one. So she asks them if they'll save their money next time too, only for them to laugh at her, and Daffy to find "saving a boring old quarter for tomorrow instead of eating ice cream today" the silliest thing he ever heard. This doesn't stop her. In fact, it goes like this again for three weeks: the children earn another quarter every week, and everybody except Petunia gets an ice cream, and she keeps saving her quarters. Three weeks later, the ice cream man comes with a special kind: one untopple-scoop quadruple-dip mega sundae with sprinkles. Bugs attempts to purchase it only to find out it costs four quarters, one-hundredcents. None of them can get it... that is, except Petunia, as she spends three of her quarters on it, and the ice cream man gives her the sundae, prompting Bugs to admit Petunia was right, and to apologize to her for laughing at her. Then, so do Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, Tweety, Melissa, and Taz. Daffy then gets an idea: to ask for a tiny taste for him and the other kids if they give her their quarters. Amused, Petunia tells them to save their money, but that she got the sundae for them all, as shown when she holds out eight spoons, and they all take one each, and she eats the only cherry on top. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Petunia Episodes